Simplemente Tonks
by Aruquita
Summary: Realmente parecía que era preciosa sin pretenderlo, que llamaba la atención sin quererlo. Que brillaba con luz propia.


_**Disclaimer:**_ Ni los personajes ni la historia de amor entre ellos me pertenece. Créditos a JK

 _ **"Esta historia participa en el reto Más de 3.000 historias del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

 _ **Reto:**_ _"Una Imagen, una Historia"_

 **Créditos de la imagen a ildi:** _(_ _ildi. deviantart art /Tonks- 13268137)_

 **ooOOoo**

Ni siquiera sabía qué hacía ahí.

Aquel no era más que uno de esos pubs para jóvenes aburridos; con una larga barra de caoba asquerosamente pringosa y una gran extensión para bailar. La música, algo distorsionada, surgía de los chisporroteantes altavoces situados en cada esquina. Todo esto difuminado por la incesante niebla sintética y dulzona que engullía el recinto cada cinco minutos.

Suspiró. No había sido un buen día para visitar su librería favorita. Muggle, y por tanto en un barrio muggle, al igual que el pub. Tampoco esperaba que tamaña tormenta fuera a desatarse justo ese día; ni tampoco que las calles estuvieran atestadas de gente amparándose en los toldos de las tiendas.

Sin posibilidad de desaparecerse.

—Oiga, amigo, preferiría que se quitara el abrigo. Me está inundando el bar —gruñó, quien parecía ser el propietario, desde la barra.

—Discúlpeme —susurró; desprendiéndose del gastado y empapado abrigo—. ¿Puede ponerme una cerveza?

Con un último sonido gutural el hombre asintió, desapareciendo para volver con un alargado vaso de cristal mal limpiado lleno hasta rebosar de un líquido espumoso.

—Gra… —calló, viendo como él ya le había dado la espalda para sonreír a un par de chicas—. No importa.

La cerveza era amarga y espesa. Sin embargo tenía algo de reconfortante, al fin y al cabo. Agarró uno de los alejados taburetes y se sentó. En la pista de baile unas cuantas chicas movían las caderas al compás de la ruidosa música. En la barra decenas de hombres las miraban. Sintió un escalofrío, ¿no era maleducado hacerlo? Pero él no las miraba como ellos, ¿no? Sólo se aburría.

Y tenía curiosidad. Sí, también eso.

Le llamaban la atención sus movimientos despreocupados y apasionados; el pelo danzando entre luces y niebla. Su piel dotada de un color acalorado en las mejillas. Como aquella del pelo rosa.

Espera. ¿Pelo rosa?

Se puso en pie, alterado. Ella llevaba una camisa que dejaba al aire su ombligo, allí donde las curvas de su cuerpo se perdían más abajo. Vestía además unos pantalones del mismo color que el cabello. Rosa. Rosa chillón.

No la recordaba tan… ¿Mayor? ¿Madura? ¿Adulta?

Frunció el ceño. Puede que no fuera ella. Seguro que no era…

—¿Remus?

Aquellos ojos brillantes y redondos –esta vez rosas– lo miraban con sorpresa. Los labios entreabiertos. Algunos de los mechones rosas pegándose sudorosos a sus sienes.

Y el sonido de su copa estrellándose contra el suelo.

—¡Joder, tío! ¡Me vas a pagar el cristal!

—Sí, sí… Lo lamento —murmuró, perdido, mientras se agachaba a recoger los pedazos. Algo le ensombreció el campo de visión, alzó la mirada.

—Te ayudaré —dijo ella como respuesta a su mirada—. Es la primera vez que no rompo yo algo, ¿sabes? Me hace ilusión verte tan avergonzado.

—Esto… Bueno sí gracias.

Exhaló un suspiro, aliviado, pocas veces tenía excusa para su rubor.

—Sabes, no te imaginaba frecuentando este tipo de sitios, Remus.

Él esbozó una sonrisa crispada.

—Ni yo tampoco —respondió, irguiéndose—. Me ha pillado la tormenta.

—Ya veo.

A sus espaldas la música seguía sonando con fuerza. Tonks abrió los labios, pero él no podía escucharla ahora que estaba lejos. No con aquel pitido cada vez más molesto en sus oídos.

—¿Qué? —gritó para hacerse oír.

Como respuesta ella sonrió, de esa manera que te quita el aliento. Con picardía, con dulzura, con seguridad. Se sentó en el taburete que estaba justo a su lado y apoyó una mano sobre la barra, llamando al camarero. El mismo hombre que había atendido a Remus se acercó sin tardar un segundo; ella se irguió por encima de la barra y le susurró algo al oído. Él sonrió y sacó una copa de coctel de las estanterías bajo la barra. No dejó mirarla mientras vertía licores distintos en la bebida hasta que esta se tornó azul. Por último depositó una rodaja de lima en el extremo.

Remus sentía como si todo aquello no fuera con él. ¿Incómodo? Sí, puede que esa fuera la palabra. Quizás debería marcharse, puede que hubiera dejado de llover y…

Pero ella le estaba mirando de nuevo. Los focos parecieron ponerse de acuerdo para iluminarla solo a ella en aquel antro oscuro. La tela de su camisa brilló, así como sus ojos. Con aquella postura despreocupada y a la vez coqueta estaba resplandeciente. Jugueteó con una de las pajitas de un tarro y se la llevó a los labios.

Por primera vez Remus se dio cuenta de las perforaciones que llevaba en su oreja, de la gruesa línea negra que decoraba el límite de sus ojos. Del brillo de su piel. Tragó.

Realmente parecía que era preciosa sin pretenderlo, que llamaba la atención sin quererlo. Que brillaba con luz propia.

—¿Te ocurre algo?

Esta vez si la oyó. Aunque claro, ella había alzado la voz. Parpadeó, algo perdido.

—Tonks, ¿puedo invitarte a una copa?

La sorpresa ensombreció sus facciones y esta vez fue Remus el que sonrió.

—Si es que no te molesta que un vejestorio te aleje los pretendientes por una noche.

Ella torció el rostro y un destello travieso atravesó su mirada. Se llevó la copa a los labios y apuró el contenido de un trago.

—Bueno… —susurró, deslizando la copa hacia él—. Sólo por esta noche.


End file.
